complicated relationships
by Angels.Glory
Summary: Mai has been working at SPR for a long time now she is 19 what does she do with her spare time you ask well she trains her very own spirit that takes the form of a wolf and a man when the wolf known as Kaze falls in love with Mai how will she keep it from Naru?
1. Chapter 1

I have been working for SPR for a long time now I am 19 on my spare time I also deal with a ghost phantom to be exact he takes the form of a silver wolf I named him Kaze meaning fire his attitude is like fire. How I tamed him is I found a collar in the street at night I know strange but when I picked it up Kaze showed up saying I owned him another thing this all happened yesterday! So now I lay in bed Kaze at my feet now I have to explain this to Naru " good night Kaze" I say as I yawned I heard his voice in my head apparently that's the only way I can hear him _good night Mai_.

The next day I walked to my job already seeing the building I looked around there where to many people so I had to be quiet when I talk to Kaze " now please do as I say Naru may not like this" I whispered as I walked into SPR _as you wish my master_ I sighed in relief as I closed the door the one and only Naru looked up then down at Kaze. His golden collar with rubys all around it made it seem like it was for a rich person but it belonged to me. " Mai I don't allow dogs so what makes you think I allow wolves?" He said looking back at his book.

"Please Naru he won't cause trouble" he sighed I got him I've know he liked me for awhile now and were actually dating I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and walked to my desk _Mai? Who is he?_ Kaze growled " my boyfriend he is fine" I rubbed his head and started to work why was he so protective? Then the door opened we finally had a client.

( I know it wasn't the best beginning but it will get better with some NaruxMai and KazexMai please review!)


	2. Chapter 2

The clients name was Ayako she was a having a problem she had been finding dead birds everywhere even in her house! Even worse she has scars all over her back like a demon was held responsible Naru surprisingly said yes right away and we were packing to leave as we speak. I was packing the last box of equipment when Kaze growled lightly _I don't like this Naru_ he huffed and I grinned whispering " it's fine sure he can be pushy but-" speak of the devil! " Mai stop talking to yourself and get In The car" Kaze growled as I walked to the car holding the door open for Kaze as he jumped up his collar made a sound that sounded like bells it sounded familiar. I shrugged it off and got in " where is her house anyways?" He pointed to a GPS and I looked at its location " on the rich side of town!" Great another big house to get lost in.

Kaze's p.o.v

We had finally got to this Ayako's house and I sensed a bad presence except it was coming from no in the house but underground I decided to watch carefully to see if I could find out more. Mai got out of the car and I jumped out to follow as I walked right by her side my collar kept making noises I hope she did not find out what it really ment. Naru knocked on the door, out came a women in her early thirties without saying a word she let us in trying to seen like and ordinary dog I sniffed around and looked at Mai she nodded and I wondered off to find where the energy was coming from.

Void's p.o.v

I watched as Kaze walked around the house he had not yet realized that the energy came from me the white demon Fox I surely had to kill him so that I can become that Mai's protector. From what it seemed Mai does not know what she can really do or who she really is well have to fix that.

( finally I have time to make a new chapter sorry it's short again but I promise this will be a good story please review!)


	3. Chapter 3

Mai had been working on the computer looking at the cameras for once ordering Naru around. She watched as he walked room to room at her command fixing cameras. Her back had been hurting for awhile and not in one place too one side of her upper back then the same place on the other side _why does my back hurt?_ she thought but soon she will figure out why and her world will change forever.

Naru's view

It was weird Mai had found that wolf and now has been acting strange saying her back hurt in two particular places and no one knew why. I was adjusting a camera moving it slightly to the right at a room that was for some reason colder then any room no matter what the client tried. I was fixed on moving the camera I didn't notice a white cat looking animal walked out of the room and towards me when I looked down I was wrong it was a Fox. A Fox? This client was strange but one thing that stood out the most to me was the collar it carried in its mouth it was the exact same one the wolf Kaze had same gold ring and red rubys but smaller. I grabbed the walkie taki and asked Mai if Kaze had his collar and she said yes the whole time me and the fox kept eye contact.

I bent down and the fox put the beautiful collar in my hand I thought that the client just had the same collar and as I put it on the pure white foxes neck I noticed his fur was slick and his eyes where red Albino? Then I heard an echoing voice in my head but it wasn't me it said " great now you can hear me my master, the one you love is in trouble" I looked down and the fox seemed to know what I was thinking witch was is that the fox talking and it nodded " Mai your loved one is a fallen angel and she is being hunted by her own familiar" then I heard a growl. I turned around and there was Kaze but his amber eyes where red then he jumped at me and then there was a flash of light in front of me it was so bright like the sun even. There was the fox but his tail was now nine tails.

**Kaze: I thought you loved me**

**Naomi: I do but it gets better or would you like to complain to Angel-Chan while dangling out of a window?**

**Kaze: I'm fine**

I know it was a little short but trust me there Will be explaining My writing buddy changed her name to Angel-chan and go check out her story the changes its really cool please review!


	4. Chapter 4

While Naru was staring in awe at the nine tailed fox who was now telling Kaze the wolf off Mai was sleeping in the room she was the dream she was having was so real she thought she wasn't dreaming. Mai was in a room, a giant room with marble floors and was lined with furniture she never knew existed but where was she Mai thought. She got up and noticed someone sitting in a velvet chair he looked up smiling _he is beautiful_ she thought he had light black hair and green eyes when he spoke it sounded like an angel's " Mai sister dear we have been waiting for years for your return, I am Kiyo" he reached out his hand and when Mai grabbed his hand she felt a jolt through her body then Mai woke up gasping and thought _was that a dream? Or real life?_

Mai's p.o.v

Surely it was not real I woke on the bed. I stand up and feel something odd on my back I reach to touch my back and feel feathers i freeze and go to a mirror there on my back was a pair of white wings.I gasp and try too move them when they do I realize they really are mine! "Hide them,hide them where!?"

While Mai was panicking that she somehow made her wings disappear Naru and the fox Void where off talking about well...everything. As for Kaze he had a new trick up his sleeve. There was a knock at Mai's door and when Mai opened it standing there was a man about her age beautiful silver hair and Amber eyes " hello Mai" Mai looked down and there around his neck was Kaze's collar.

(So I know it's short but in just wanted you guys to know I'm alive still please review!)


	5. Chapter 5

The very confused Mai stared up and down at the man who she thought was Kaze " excuse me who are you?" Mai said just to be safe because if it really was him she would pass out, the silver haired man smiled "that hurts Mai, it's me Kaze can't you tell?" Now the very confused Mai was backing up from the one thing she trusted more than Naru " but you're a do-" she was cut off by Kaze who said quietly " demon Mai, I'm a demon sent to protect you." Mai couldn't take it she was hyperventilating _breath Mai breath you're dreamin_ she thought, but the world was spinning to her and soon she hit the floor with a hard thud the world fading from her.

Naru walked outside to the van he needed to do something so he wouldn't lose his mind _a nined tail fox who can talk decided to come and confuse me great _he thought as he pulled extra equipment out _just what I need. _Kaze ran out barking wagging his grey tail, he barked again at Naru who ignored him. Kaze growled and pulled on his pants leg _come on idiot! _Naru finally turned around "what!" He seemed to growl. Kaze barked and headed off to the house Naru in tow, Kaze ran into the room Mai had passed out in and sniffed her. Naru kneeled down "Mai!" He shook her shoulders but the only thing she did was moan _great she's just tired _Naru thought. With a releaved sigh Naru picked her up and played her on the couch, then kissed her forehead and left leaving her and Kaze alone.

As soon as Kaze was sure Naru was really gone Kaze turned into his human form and stood over Mai a crazed look on his face and a mad smile on his face " don't worrie little angel soon it'll be all over"

**Naomi: ok sorry for being dead but I'm back!**


	6. Chapter 6

The black haired angel Kiyo pinched the bridge of his nose and looked through the mirror at the room with Mai and Kaze and he thought _oh Mai please wake up now he's mad!_ Kiyo pleaded of she didn't soon the mad demon Kaze would turn her into his power source and the world as the humans knew it would be over.

**A few days later..**

It had been a few days and their case was over and Naru was packing the van as Mai complained about how heavy the boxes of tapes she was carrying where. Naru sighed as he took the box and put it up. " that's the last let's go" Mai nodded and got into the van as did Naru and Kaze, and soon they where driving back to the headquarters is what Mai called it.

When they got back Mai skipped inside before Naru could get her to help him with the boxes, Naru sighed a started grabbing boxes when Kaze ran under his feet making him drop the boxes "stupid dog!" Naru seemed to growl and watched as Kaze ran away _there is something unnatural about him _Naru thought but pushed the thought aside and carried the boxes inside.

Mai walked home Kaze next to her in his human form (she was still getting used to it) and Mai looked up at him " why did you trip Naru?" She asked and Kaze replied with a wolf's growl " I didn't mean to-" Mai cut him off " but I saw you!" Before any of them could say a thing a man came from behind and hit Mai in the head, making Mai drop to the ground.


End file.
